Sango: A Feudal Fairy Tale
by RequiemDreamer56
Summary: On his 17th birthday, Inuyasha Taisho ended up falling into a magical Well that lets him travel 500 years into the past. There he learns of the Shikon No Tama and the dangerous power it possesses. Now its up to him, A cranky Hanyou and a band of misfits to put the Shikon No Tama back together and stop a dangerous, evil hanyou from taking over the world.
1. Chapter 1

Sango: A Feudal Fairy Tale

Characters:

Inuyasha- Sango

Kagome- Inuyasha

Kikyo- Miroku

Sango- Kirara

Miroku- Shippo

Shippo- Kohaku

Kirara- Rin

Kouga- Sesshomaru

Ayame- Kagura

Kohaku- Ayame

Rin- Kouga

Sesshomaru- Kagome

Naraku- Kikyo

Kagura- Kan-na

Kan-na- Naraku

Disclaimer- I own none of the Inuyasha characters. This is being written purely for fun. Some Characters might be Oc but that's because of the reverse of their roles. Hope you enjoy!

"Hahaha" Loud, obnoxious laughter echoed loudly in the village as flames burst from the huts and licked the wood that held them together. Black smoke rose above, clouding the beautiful blue sky from view. Bursting from one of the flamed huts was a beautiful woman. She crashed through the top of the hut, the flames licking at her kimono and yet it didn't seem to burn her.

She paused in the air and swung herself around. Her long pure white hair whipped around her as she stared down at the frighten humans. Some were looking at her in fear and confusion.

While others tripped over themselves to get as far away from her as possible. She almost laughed again but stopped it before it could escape and decided to instead, address the humans below her. "Too fucking bad for you guys! I'm taking the Shikon No Tama and nobody can stop me!" She shouts.

She spun back around, not waiting to hear what they would say and took off. She raced off the tops of the huts and disappeared into the forest. She had a smirk on her face as she looked down at the small marble sized jewel in her hands.

_Now that I have this...I can become a real Youkai_

She couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips as she stared down at the jewel. Just as she passed by a large familiar tree, a voice suddenly screamed her name.

"SANGO!"

There was a swoosh soon after and then an arrow pierced her chest. The force of the shot pushed her back against the tree she had just about to pass and pinned her there. Her muscles tensed and she moved her gaze from the arrow sticking out of her chest and over to who had shot the arrow.

"M-Miroku..." She whispered, surprise coloring her eyes when she saw him standing there, his bow resting at his side. He had a dark look in his eyes that almost frightened her. She had never see that look in his eyes before. He looked angry. But what really caught her attention was the blood staining his white kariginu. Where had that blood come from and why had he attacked her.

_Why...you bastard...why did you..._

Her vision started to blacken and than the world faded around her. When her eyes shut, Miroku relaxed from his tense position and let his bow slip from his fingers. He gave the woman pinned to the tree one last meaningful look before he made his way over to where she had dropped the Shikon Jewel.

Stopping before it, he reached down and lightly traced his fingertips over it. "Shikon No Tama..." He whispered. He wrapped his fingers around the jewel and lifted his hand. "Because of such a thing.." He trailed off as the villagers gather around, wooden sticks clenched in their hands.

"Big brother!" Miroku's little sister called. Her long black hair trailed behind her as she ran over to her brother who suddenly lost his burst of strength and dropped down to one knee. She worriedly scanned over his body, worry immediately taking over as she saw the blood that stained his clothes. Dropping down beside him, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, careful of blood.

"Oh no big brother, your hurt! We need to get treatment quickly!" She whispered. Tears were already gathering in her one good eye. She could tell her big brother was hurt badly and was fearful of what could happen if he didn't get treated soon.

Miroku shook his head. A small trail of sweat slid down the side of his face as he struggled to push the words he wished to say pass his lips. "It...It's already to late so listen carefully Kaede. I want you to take this and burn it with my remains." He lifts and opens his hand, revealing the Shikon No Tama.

_So that it shall never again fall into evil hands. I shall take the Shikon No Tama with me to the next world..._

Chapter One

Tokyo 1997- SunSet Shrine

"Are we really going to sell this Jii-Chan? These glass balls?" A skeptical six-teen year old Inuyasha asked. He was holding a small trinket that had a hoop at the top attached to a chain with a marble sized jewel hanging from the end.

"Now listen Inuyasha. The history of the Shikon No Tama begins with..." His Jii-Chan began, ready to tell Inuyasha once again the history of the stupid jewel that hung from the trinket. Inuyasha tuned him out as he held the trinket above his cat's head and watched in amusement as his cat try to bat the jewel with its paw.

Inuyasha sighed and cut into his Jii-Chan's story before he got to deep into the conversation. "Besides that Jii-Chan, do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" He asked, an excited grin overtaking his face.

Just the thought of what day it was tomorrow, had Inuyasha excited and filled with thoughts of what his mother was going to do this year for his birthday.

"Now how could I forget my handsome Grand-Child's birthday?" He asked. He produced a small gift, which he must have been hiding behind his back to Inuyasha, who took it eagerly.

"Wow you got me a present Jii-Chan!" He asked excited, staring down at the colorful wrapping paper. His Jii-Chan smiled, flowers sparkling around him.

"I know its a day early but...Happy Birthday Inuyasha." He exclaimed. He had a big grin on his face as he waits for his grand-child to open the gift he had gotten him. Inuyasha eagerly tore through the wrapping paper, throwing it aside. He snapped the bag open and his happy face melted away soon after.

Taking his hand out of the box, he was disgusted to pull out a mummified something from the box. "That mummified Kappa's hand brings good luck. It's history begins with..." His Jii-Chan began to explain. Inuyasha sneered and threw the mummified hand at his cat.

"Go ahead, eat it Buyo." He said. He heard his Jii-Chan screaming behind him but he ignored his as he watched Buyo bite the mummified hand.

_My house is a very old Shrine where my Jii-Chan, Mama and Otouto live. That tree that overlooks over Shrine is the Go-Shin-Boku and it's 500 years old. Along with the Go-Shin-Boku is a concealed well that has some kind of legend to it. Actually now that I think about it, almost all of these things have their own history but..._

"I'm heading to school now!" He called. He threw his black bag over his shoulder and after straightening out his tie and shirt, escaped through the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

_No matter how often I hear Jii-Chan talk about the history of all the items around the Shrine, I seem to completly forget them soon after. I've never even really thought about why I seem to forget it so easily or at least I didn't until today. The day I turned 17._

"Souta! What are you doing playing in the Well house? You know Jii-Chan and Mama forbid us from playing in there." He called. He had been walking pass when he noticed his Otouto standing in the doorway of the well house. His shoulders were shaking slightly and he had jumped when Inuyasha had called out.

"Big brother! You have to help me. Buyo got out again and I think he got into the Well house somehow." He said. Inuyasha let out a long sigh and slid his bag off his shoulder and placed it at the foot of the door before pushing his Otouto inside.

"B-Buyo! Are y-you in here?" Souta called. He crouched down to his knees and stared down into the darkness. He was hoping he would spot the cat quickly so he could retrieve him and then leave. The Well house always gave him the creeps. "I t-think he's down there but..." He trailed off.

Inuyasha snorted, amusement clouding his violet colored eyes. "Go get him then."

"B-but its creepy down t-there!" He muttered. Inuyasha snorted again.

"Why are you acting like a baby? Man up and go get the damn cat." He said. Souta looked like he was about to shout a reply back when a sudden sratching sound filled the silence. Souta jumped and scurried behind his brother.

"There's something down there!" He yelled. He was trembling and Inuyasha almost felt bad for his Otouto. Key word being almost.

"Yea the damn cat. Now stop cowering behind me and go get him." He sneered. Souta shook his head, still trembling. Inuyasha sighed and after a moment got up from his crouched position and slowly made his way down the steps.

The sratching sound continued but as Inuyasha reached the last step, he began to realize something. _'The sound...It's coming from inside the Well...? How is that possible? Buyo couldn't have gotten in there.'_ He thought. There was no way, Buyo was able to get himself inside the Well, so it couldn't have been making that noise.

He took another step, his gaze locked on the Well. He was so focused on the Well that he jumped and shrieked when he felt something rub against his leg.

"That s-scared me! Don't scream like that!" Souta cried. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was trying to calm it. He hadn't been expecting his brother to suddenly scream like that. Inuyasha gave Souta a flat look before he bent down and picked up Buyo.

He ran his fingers lightly through Buyo's hair and didn't notice the lid of the Well slid to the side. Souta noticed however but before he could call out to his brother, arms shot out of the Well and wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, arms and stomache.

"Wha-" Inuyasha called out as he was pulled backwards and into the Well. He twisted his body as the arms tigthened around his body and caught a glimspe of whatever was holding him.

A woman. A woman that though was beautiful in the face, was ugly the rest of the way down. Her face was beautifully created with silky long black hair that flowed around her body like water. Her eyes, though dark were memorizing and piercing. Her nose was long and flat. Her lips full and dark from the lipstick that colored them.

From the neck down is where it got weird. Instead of having two arms like a normal human, she had three on each side. Three long arms that were wrapped around his body. The rest of her body was long like a cenipede's and wrapped up and around her.

_'W-what the hell is this?'_

"How wonderful..." She seductive whispered. She let out a breathy moan, throwing her head back as the power slimmered along her body. "I can feel my powers returning..." She let out another breath and then a long tongue snaked out between her lips and lightly traced over his cheek.

"You have it don't you? You have the..."

"L-Let me go! YOU DISGUSTING WENCH!" He screamed. He lifted one of his arms and pushed one of her arms away from his throat and threw his hand into her face. There was a pause and then suddenly a light burst from his hand and blasts the creature away from him. Two arms were ripped from her body as she floats away from him, sinking into the blackness of the Well.

"Damn you...I won't let you go...I won't let the Shikon No Tama go." She hissed. She soon disappeared into the blackness. Inuyasha almost sighed in relief when his foot stuck the side of the well and he tripped and landed on his knees at the bottom of the Well.

_Was that a dream? Did I hit my head before I fell?_

He glanced around the Well, holding his arm. He jumped when he saw an arm sticking out of the ground. _'IT WASN'T!' _He thought. He shuddered before the words of that thing came back to him.

_I won't let you go...I won't let the Shikon No Tama go..._

"Shikon No Tama...? Have I heard that before? No I shouldn't be thinking about that right now! I need to find a way to get out of here." He said, pushing the thoughts of what the thing said to the back of his mind.

He lifted his head to the opening of the hell. "Souta! Are you there!? Please go get Jii-Chan!" He shouts. He tries shouting a few more times and when he gets no answer, he blew a sigh through his lips and began climbing out of the Well by himself.

"That brat. He must have run away." He muttered. He found a vine half-way up and used that to help him climb the rest of the way. Once he reached the top, he pulled himself up and over the lid of the Well.

"Outside? How the hell did I end up outside?" He whispered. He pushed off the lid of the Well and landed on the ground. The dirt squished beneath his feet.

"Jii-Chan! Mama!" He called. He glanced around, eyes trailing over the tops of the tree's, still wondering how the hell he had gotten outside. After a moment, he pushed forward and began walking. As he walked, he noticed something.

"Go-Shin-Boku! That must be where the house is!" He shouts. A burst of energy shot through his body and he ran towards the Go-Shin-Boku. He pushed through a few bushes and passed a few tree's before he reached the clearing where the Go-Shin-Boku rested.

His smile and relief disappeared when he arrived and saw that the Go-Shin-Boku was not bare, but occupied by what appeared to be a sleeping woman.

'What the hell? Why is that girl sleeping against the Go-Shin-Boku and where the hell did she come from?' He wondered. Stepping as close as he dared to go, he was shocked to see a pair of what looked to be dog ears on top of her head.

'Those...are dog ears? She has dog ears on top of her head?! She's...not normal but...I can't help but want to touch them...' He thought.

He fell into the urge and slowly lifted his hands and lightly grabbed a hold of the dog ears on top of her head. They were soft to the touch and reminded him of Buyo's ears.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE!" Voices yelled. Suddenly there was a swoosh and about ten arrows shot pass his head and struck into the tree behind them.

"This land is forbidden! Nobody is allowed in this forest!" Voice shout in the distance. Inuyasha cautiously pulled himself away from the sleeping female and slowly turned himself around, almost afraid they were going to shoot again.

He had a right to be cautious because not soon after he had turned, a arrow sped pass him and inbeded itself in the tree. The arrow however was much closer than the others and had cut him across the cheek as it passed. A slip of blood spilled from the cut and down his cheek but Inuyasha ignored the slight sting.

"HEY! What the hell was that for!" He yelled. He jumped down from the vine he had been standing on, causing the people who had shot arrows at him to scurry about. They had moved back as soon as he jumped down, clenching their bows tightly, in case he decided to try and attack them.

He rolled his eyes at their behavior.

"Why the hell did you shoot an arrow at me?" He demanded. They didn't answer but it wasn't like Inuyasha expected them too. One near the back, he noticed was trying unsuccessfully to string an arrow but his shaky hands was making it impossible.

When he was finally able to string it, he lifts his bow and points the arrow straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly threw his hands up, hoping to stop him. "Wait don't-" The arrow was released and struck Inuyasha in the shoulder.

"FUCK!" He yelled. He flinched from the immediate pain that followed but was able to lift his hand and grab a hold of the shaft. He tugged on it a couple of times before he was able to pull it out. He threw it to the floor and pressed it hand to the wound. "Why do you keep hitt-"

**BANG!**

A rock was slammed against his head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped to the ground, dead to the world around him.

xoxox

"You didn't have to tie me up you know!" He shouts. He was glaring at the villagers that had crowded around him. They were staring at him like he was the strangest thing in the world. Which was weird since they should have been looking at themselves that way instead of him.

"Could he be a spy?"

"Perhaps he is a Kitsune in disguise?"

"Is a war starting again?"

_'What kind of place is this? It looks like something out of the Sengoku Jidai...?'_

"Kaede-Sama has arrived! Make way for Kaede-Sama!" A male near the back called. The crowd parted and an old woman with grey hair, a wrinkled face and a eye-patch covering her eye stepped through.

"Who are you and why were you in Sango's forest?" She asked when she reached him. Inuyasha let out a sigh, raising an eyebrow.

_'Great! Another weirdo has_ _arrived.'_

Kaede actually took a real glance at Inuyasha and was surprised by what she saw. "Hm?" She stepped the rest of the way, ignoring the danger and the whispers of the villagers and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's chin. She turned his face left and then right. She memorized all his features.

"It can't be but...you resemble big brother Miroku." She whispered.

"EH?"

xoxox

"Big brother Miroku was a priest who protected this village long ago." Kaede said. She was sitting by a large pot that was cooking soup. As she spoke, she began to remember the last conversation she had with her brother.

_Listen carefully Kaede. Take the Shikon No Tama and burn it with my remains..._

She sighed quietly, trying to push the image of her brother's body burning from her mind. Trying to clear her mind, she grabbed two small bowels and filled them with soup. "It has been fifty years since that day...and I was only a child when big brother Miroku died." She quietly said. She held out the bowel of soup to Inuyasha yet she was surprised when he didn't take it.

"What's wrong? Are you not going to eat?" She asked.

Inuyasha glared, a large tick mark appearing on his head.

"Maybe if you UNTIED me, I might be able to eat!" He shouts. He was twitching and wanted so badly to just smack the old woman up side her head for forgetting that he was tied up. Kaede placed the bowel down and scoots over to him and cuts the ropes off.

Inuyasha rubbed at his hurting wrist before grabbing his bowel and started to eat.. It was actually pretty good. Not as good as his mama's but definitely better than anything his Jii-Chan had ever tried to cook.

As he took a bite, another thought came to him. "Uh hey old woman. This wouldn't happen to be Tokyo, would it?" He asked.

"Tok-yo? I've never heard of such a place. Is that your province?" Kaede asked, looking confused. Inuyasha laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm yea sure though I wouldn't mind getting back home..." He trailed off as he thought of home. Home on the Shrine with his mama, Jii-Chan and Otouto. Home where he could relax on his bed and chat with friends. Home where his family was probably worriedly wondering what had happened to him.

_'But how am I supposed to get back home..?'_ He thought. Thoughts of his home and family were cut off when a scream filled the silence. Inuyasha jumped slightly at the noise while Kaede got up and moved over to the flap that covered the doorway.

"What is with all this noise?" She asked as she pushed the flap to the side. Just as they stepped out, a large adult horse was dropped down in front of the hut. A large piece from its stomach was missing.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled. A hiss from the air had him turning and he was shocked to see the woman from the well. There was a piece of meat, obviously from the horse sticking out of her mouth. All around here was chaos. Female villagers were grabbing their children and running to the exit while the male villagers stayed to fight.

_'It's her..!' _Inuyasha thought, shocked to see her slithering there, right in front of him. Hadn't he destroyed her? Hadn't she disappeared in the Well? He thought she had been killed.

"Give me the Shikon No Tama!" She screeched. She lowered herself, her four arms smacking the ground as she crawled towards Inuyasha.

"The...The Shikon No Tama!?" Kaede gave Inuyasha a surprised look. "Y-you are...You are carrying it?!" She asked Inuyasha.

"I...I don't know but..." Inuyasha trailed off, confused about everything.

_'I don't know what's going on but...damn this woman for following me all the way here!' _

"Kaede-Sama! Neither arrows or spears are working!" An older male called. He was bleeding from the left side of his head and looked about ready to crash.

"Then we must drive her back to the old dry Well."

"Dry Well?!"Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, its in Sango's forest." Kaede informed.

_'From the well I came out of...?' _

"Which way is the forest!?" He asked.

"To the East but..." Kaede didn't get to finish since Inuyasha immediately took off, staring off to the distance where he saw a shining light.

"Where that light is coming from! Okay, I got it!" He called back. Moving forward, he grabbed a weapon off the ground and threw it at Mistress Centipede. She hissed and moved out of its way but now her attention was on Inuyasha and not the villagers.

'That's right! Follow me you ugly bitch!' He thought, running to the shining light and ignoring the hiss behind him.

_'What did he just say? Did he say he saw a shining light in Sango's forest? But...that can't be possible...No normal mortal should be able to see that and yet he did...what could this mean...?' _

_xoxox_

Deep in Sango's forest, the sleeping female's dog ears suddenly came to life. They twitched a few times, alerting their owner of world around them and causing said owner to snap her eyes open, revealing golden colored eyes.

"I can smell it! I can smell the man who killed me! He's coming closer..." She growled. Her hand twitched and clenched into a fist, digging sharp claws into her palm.

xoxox

_'Somebody is going to help me, right?!' _Inuyasha wondered as he ran through the thick forest. He could hear her behind him but he knew better than to glance back.

"Give me the Shikon No Tama!" She screamed. Inuyasha didn't pay her any attention as he continued running however he didn't see the drop and tumbled down. Lucky for him, Mistress Centipede had used that time to try and tackle him and so flew over his head when he tumbled down the hill. Inuyasha was almost thankful for that fall, even though it hurt like hell.

"What are you doing? Stop playing around with that wimpy Centipede." A voice called. Inuyasha uncovered his head and looked up. He was shocked to see the female who had once been sleeping was now awake. Her golden eyes focused on his. A smirk slithering its way across her beautiful face.

"Y-you...but how are you...?" He sputtered. How the hell was she awake? Hadn't she just been asleep a few hours ago? The female huffed.

"Settle this battle with a single blow Miroku. Just like you did to me." She said. Her eyes grew sharper when that name left her lips.

"Miroku? What are you talking about! My name is..."

"It comes." She cut him off. There was a rustling above before Mistress Cenipede broke out from above and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha. Just as her slimy arms wrapped around him, arrows shot through the air. Ropes were tied to the middles of those arrows. A moment later, the village man stepped out the bushes and started pulling on the ropes.

Mistress Centipede dropped Inuyasha, who fell to his knees in relief. That had been to close.

"You disappoint me Miroku." She tsked. Inuyasha frowned and glared at the female. He got up from his kneeled position and stomped over to her.

"Would you stop calling me that! Your mistaking me for somebody else! I ain't this Miroku person!" He yelled.

"Heh! Well you can go stuff it cause no other boy smells this disgusting except..." She yelled. She paused at the end of that sentence and leaned forward as much as she could. Sniffing the air, surprise colored her pale face when she realized that the boy was telling the truth.

"Miroku...Your not him..." She whispered, sounding confused.

"Do you get it now! My name's Inuyasha! Inu-Yasha!" He shouts. The female snorted and turned her face away from him while saying.

"Miroku was far more intelligent looking...and more handsome." She muttered.

"Why you!" Inuyasha yells but is interrupted when the village man are thrown to the ground by the Mistress Centipede. A second later she swings herself around and grabs Inuyasha. She tugged at him, lifting him from the ground and causing Inuyasha to reach out and grab Sango's hair.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow! Let me go!" Sango yelled. Her head was being jerked about but Inuyasha wasn't planning on letting go. This was the only thing keeping him from becoming Mistress Centipede's lunch.

"Kaede-Sama! Sango is..." A man yelled, pointing a shaking finger towards Sango.

"No! Sango has awakened!? But the seal should have remained in place for eternity!" Kaede muttered. She was shocked to see Sango awake. It shouldn't have been possible but there she was, awake and screaming at Inuyasha to let her go.

"This body is very trouble some. I think I'll devour you whole...Shikon No Tama and all!" She screeched. Inuyasha turned his head, surprised and a little afraid while Sango had stiffened at the mention of the Shikon No Tama.

"WHY CAN"T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha screamed. He threw his hand out, intending on pushing her away but a bright blue light shot from his hand and tore apart the remaining arms she had. The destroyed parts fell around him.

_'That was the same thing that happened in the Well...' _He thought, staring at his hand. _'How can I do these things? How was I able to do that?' _He wondered.

"Damned Asshole!" She screeched. She pulled herself from the ground and charged. With her mouth open, fangs dripping with saliva, she tore into Inuyasha's side. Clenching her teeth into his side, she threw her head back and tossed him into the air.

He tumbled through the air, numbly brushing against the leaves before making his way back down. Blood spilled from his wound and filled the air around him. As he descended down, he noticed a marble sized jewel covered in his blood falling with him. Unconsciously he moved to touch his side, where Mistress Centipede had attacked him.

'Did that...come out of me?' He wondered just before he hit the ground.

"Just as I thougth! He had it hidden inside his body!" She screeched as she slithered over to where the jewel was resting.

"THAT"S MINE!" Sango screamed. Confuse and in pain, Inuyasha rose slowly, though could only get his chest and head off the ground and stared over at the screaming woman. "HAND IT OVER! NOW!" She screamed.

Before Inuyasha could even move, Mistress Centipede wrapped her long body around him and crushed him against the Go-Shin-Boku and Sango. Though still in pain and getting dizzy, he was able to throw his hand out and stop himself from being fully crushed against the tree.

She wrapped the rest of her body around the tree, leaving the upper part of her body to swing around and face where Inuyasha and Sango were. She lowered herself slowly to the ground, glancing over at the struggling pair.

"I did hear about some Hanyou brat named Sango searching for the Shikon No Tama. Is that you?" She asked. Sango stiffened slightly at her statement. Inuyasha however was confused.

_'Hanyou? What the hell is this girl?'_

"Don't underestimate me Centipede Mistress. When I fight seriously, a bitch like you is just a small fry." She sneered. She enjoyed the displeased look the Centipede Mistress threw her but she got distracted by Inuyasha.

"You have a big attitude but can you actually back it up?" He asked.

"Can't move can you? It looks as though your power has been sealed. That means you can't stop me." She rasped out a laugh and lowered her face to the ground. Her tongue rolled out and wrapped around the Shikon No Tama.

"AHHH NO!" Sango screamed. It was too late however, as she rolled her tongue back into her mouth and swallowed the jewel. Everything was silent for a moment before the arms that had been tore from her body by Inuyasha suddenly moved and re-attached themselves to her body.

Her face split a moment later and her skin was shed off. A more hideous monster was revealed a moment later. Her face, which had once looked like a somewhat beauitful woman was now ugly. Her eyes were bulgy with one pierced pupil straight through the middle of the eye.

Her nose sunk into her skin and looked like it was no longer there. Her fangs grew and overlapped her lips.

"**How wonderful...My full power has returned..."** She hissed out through her teeth. Her tongue rolled out from between her teeth and she tasted the air around her.

She tightened her hold on Sango and Inuyasha, crushing the poor boy against the tree. His rubs screamed from the abuse they were being subjected to and Inuyasha could feel himself being to lose consciousness.

_'I don't know how...much longer I can...last...'_

"Hey you!" Sango called.

"H-huh?"

"You see this arrow...?" She asked, tilting her head slightly towards the arrow sticking out of her chest. "Pull it out." She said. Inuyasha was hestiant for a second before he wiggled his arm out from his side and slowly reached up to grab a hold of the arrow.

"You must not pull that arrow out!" Kaede shouts. "That arrow seals Sango's power and she must never be freed!" She finished. Sango sneered.

"You half asleep old woman!? Do you want to become a meal for that Centipede?! You see if that thing completly absorbs the Shikon No Tama then its the end." She said. She glared at Kaede, sneering at her before looking down at the boy crushed against her. "What about you boy? You wanna die here?" She asked.

_'I don't know what's going on here but...but I don't want to die here! I don't want to die!' _He slowly raised his arm again and grabbed a hold of the arrow. He felt a small burst of power brush against his palm but he ignored it as he tugged on the arrow.

"Release Sango!" He yells. He tugged at the arrow and was surprised that it vanished soon after. Kaede and the villagers were also surprised. Sango merely smirked and pushed all her power into her arms and destroyed the vines that were wrapped around her body.

They broke and Inuyasha dropped. Ignoring them, Sango flipped through the air and lands in front of Mistress Centipede.

"Going somewhere Centipede Mistress?" Sango sneered, flexing her fingers.

"**YOU BRAT!**" She screeched. Angier fueling her, she charged towards the half demon.

"Come and get me hag!" She charged, claws out and ready. As they met, Sango let her claws tear through Mistress Centipede's body.

She skidded to a halt a moment after the attack just as Mistress Centipede's body fell around her. Inuyasha was impressed and surprised by her strength and power.

_'She really is strong...' _He thought. There was a twitch from the body, freaking Inuyasha out. "No way! It's still moving..."

"Do you see a glowing piece of flesh?" Kaede asked, stepping up behind Inuyasha. "The Shikon No Tama should be inside it..."

"W-What?!"

"If we don't remove the Shikon No Tama then this thing will revive again and again."

"Your joke... YOU'RE NOT JOKING!" Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and searched through the body parts for the glowing flesh Kaede had mentioned. It took a moment but he was able to find the glowing flesh a moment later. "I see it...It's over there!" He called. Moving over to it, he reached through the flesh and grabbed a hold of the glowing marble.

"The Shikon No Tama is actually something that makes Youkai stronger?" He wondered aloud.

"You got it. To a human its just a useless thing. So unless you want to become a victim of my claws, you'll be a good boy and hand over the Shikon No Tama." Sango said, flexing her claws which were covered in blood.

"W-What?!" Inuyasha gasped out as stared at the female standing before him.

xoxox

So that's the start of Sango: Feudal Fairy Tale. Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango: A Feudal Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters. This is being written purely for fun. Some Characters might be Oc and some events in the Manga/Anime will be switched or changed about. Hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter Two

"Now unless you want to die, you'll hand over the Shikon No Tama." Sango growled and bared her claws at Inuyasha and Keade. Kaede, who was standing behind Inuyasha grinded her teeth together.

"Never hand that over to her, Inuyasha" Kaede warned. She watched Sango for a second more before turning her attention to Inuyasha, who was gripping the Shikon no Tama between his fingers.

Sango growled and raised her hand slowly up to her face. "I won't go easy on you especially..."Charging suddenly, Inuyasha only had a second to dive out of the way just as the half demon slammed her fist down where he had once been standing. "Because you smell like that bastard!" She snarled.

"Whoa! Even after being pinned for so long, Sango's power is still at its fullest." An elder muttered.

"Now I'm going to cut you in half!" She was crouched in front of the hole she had created while Inuyasha sat off to the side of it, amazed and shocked by her power.

"You're really trying to kill me aren't you?" He questioned. He couldn't believe she held such power. She was truly as strong as she boasted when she was taunting Mistress Centipede.

"K-Kaede-Sama. It was most unwise to unseal Sango." The elder muttered. Kaede sighed quietly and dug into her kimono and pulled out a medium sized brown and white necklace. Thirteen beads down to the right was a sharp tooth and thirteen down to the left was another.

"That damn woman..." Kaede muttered.

"Now prepeare to die!" Sango yelled. Launching herself in the air, she took a swipe at Inuyasha as soon as she was close enough. Inuyasha threw his arm up and winced when her claws cut through his school uniform and into his arm.

He stumbled back and fall on his butt. The Shikon No Tama fell from his grip and rolled across the ground.

Inuyasha cursed and scrambled to his feet. Sango shot up into the air and started to descent down upon Inuyasha when something shot out and circled around her neck.

"Inuyasha! Speak a subduing word! Something to quiet Sango!" Kaede yelled.

"W-what?! What should I say?"

"Anything! Just pick something!" Kaede yelled.

"Don't kid yourself! There is no way I'm being subdued!" Sango screamed. She charged forward and struck the ground where Inuyasha was standing. Inuyasha crawled away from the attack. His mind was mulling over what word to use in order to subdue Sango. He was drawing a blank.

"Hurry Inuyasha!" Kaede yelled. Sango straightened herself up and cracked her knuckles.

"Do...Do...DOWN GIRL!" He yelled. The necklace around Sango's neck glowed a soft blue before she was forced to the ground.

"Wow...She was subdued."

"She was forced to the ground."

Sango was stunned by the sudden attack but once the energy that had forced her to the ground wore off, she jumped to her feet and grabbed at the necklace. "Wha...What the hell is this!?" She yanked on the necklace, hoping to break it but it didn't.

"Struggling is useless Sango. That Rosary around your neck subdues your powers." Kaede informed as she made her way over to Inuyasha.

"GO STUFF IT OLD WOMEN!" Sango screamed. She moved forward to strike the old woman down, causing Kaede to sigh.

"Inuyasha."

"Down girl." He said and Sango once again slammed into the ground.

"Okay let's all head back to the village." Kaede called.

xoxox

All the villagers were gathered around Kaede's hut, peeking in through the flap. They were curious of the human who had appeared out of nowhere and awakened the sleeping half-demon. Inuyasha, though used to the attention because of how popular he was at his school was still a little comfortable with all the attention he was getting from the villagers. They staring and attention wasn't the same as the stares he got from the kids in his school.

He tried to keep his attention off them by watching Kaede as she mixed the herbs together. It was a strange but fascinating process.

"Let me see your wounds Inuyasha. With these medical herbs, you wounds should heal nicely." Kaede said. Finished mixing everything, she carefully and gently rubbed the medicine onto his wounds. "Lucky for you, this wound isn't anything serious and should heal within a day or so however because of last nights events, we now have a bigger problem. Now that the Shikon No Tama has resurfaced in this age, evil beings will begin to swarm."

"You mean Youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not only Youkai but people with evil in their hearts as well. In this age of war, if they can get the Shikon No Tama and all of its spiritual power, then they can achieve all of their desires." Kaede finished.

Inuyasha threw a curious look at Sango. "Why do you want the Shikon No Tama?" He asked. When Sango didn't answer, he continued on. "You're already strong even without the power of the Jewel."

"It is because she is a Hanyou." Kaede cut in. Sango snapped her head around and glared at Kaede.

"Do you know me, old hag? You've been talking like you know me." Sango growled.

"You don't recognize me, do you? But that's not very surprising." She gave out a sigh. "I am the younger sister of Miroku. The one who sealed you to the Go-Shin-Boku. I am Kaede." She informed.

"Kaede?"

"It has been fifty years since then, so I have aged." She said. Sango raised a eyebrow, giving Kaede a curious look.

"Hmm, so you're that brat that followed Miroku around all the time. Hm? Then that means that Miroku is an old bat as well? Too bad being human isn't it..." Sango muttered, leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes.

"Big brother Miroku is dead." Kaede said in a flat tone. Sango snapped her eyes open but didn't glance at Kaede. "It was the same day that you were sealed."

"Hm. So that's what happened..." She smirked. "Too fucking bad for that asshole." She let out a laugh before relaxing. "That's a relief."

"Sango. I think its a bit too early to be relieved."

"And why is that old hag?" She asked.

"Because I believe Inuyasha here is the reincarnation of big brother Miroku."

"W-What?!"

xoxox

_"It's not just your appearance or your magical powers. The fact that you carried the Shikon No Tama in your body...That is the best proof and now you must protect the Shikon No Tama."_

'You have to be kidding me...' Inuyasha thought. He grabbed a hold of the necklace that the Jewel was attached to and stared down at it. How could such a small little marble hold such power and cause so much destruction?

"I hear he is the reincarnation of Miroku-Sama."

"Now that you mention that, he does seem noble." Villagers were gossiping like old fish wives and Inuyasha tried to ignore it, telling himself he was already used to this kind of thing and yet when they actually stopped what they were doing to watch him, he couldn't just ignore it anymore and instead raced out the village.

xoxox

Meanwhile in her forest in the largest tree on the highest branch, sat Sango. She had her arms tucked into her sleeves and her legs tucked underneath her.

'That boy...he's actually Miroku? Could he actually be the reincarnation of the man who sealed her to the tree? Was it possible and if he was, then what did that mean for her?

The sound of something flying through the air had her ears twitching in that direction. Sliding her arm out of her sleeve, she slipped it behind her and grabbed the object before it could hit her. She was surprised however when she pulled her arm from behind her back and saw that it was an apple.

"That's your share." Inuyasha yelled. He had one bag filled with fruits over his shoulder and another bag of fish tucked under his arm.

"What's with the food?" Sango asked, getting up from her relaxed position.

"It's a offering from the villagers. So come down here so we can eat together." He said. Sango narrowed her eyes at the request but after a moment, she jumped down. Inuyasha gave her a small smile as he took a seat underneath the tree.

He placed the offerings he had gotten on the ground and stretched his legs out. Sango crouched down beside him, keeping a distance between them.

"What are you plotting bastard?"

"I'm not plotting anything but...you don't really like me do you?" He asked.

"You make me retch!" She snapped.

"Listen up you! My name is Inuyasha! I'm not this Miroku guy you're so hung up on! So could you be a little more friendly?" He asked.

Sango sneered.

"Whoever you may be, I'll show no mercy when it comes to getting the Shikon No Tama." She swore, getting to her feet. She was ready to fight at any moment and wasn't going to be taken by surprise again by this human boy.

"Yea but you know if you ever get violent all I have to do is say down girl and..." He trailed off when he heard Sango slam into the ground. "Er oops." He laughed.

xoxox

Pulling the blanket he had borrowed from Kaede up to his chin, Inuyasha tried to get some rest but couldn't. His mind was more focused on his home and his family. It had already been two days since he has been here and he still hasn't thought of a way to get back. He wasn't sure if traveling through the Well again was going to take him back home or not and he couldn't help be slightly afraid that it wouldn't.

A image of his family flashed through his mind, bringing his mood even lower.

'Jii-Chan, Mama and Souta are probably starting to get worried.' He thought.

They were probably going to start getting frantic if he didn't return home soon. He could already see his mother calling the police everyday, demanding they find her son or else. His mama was like that, head strong and stubborn when it came to her sons.

'I miss you guys so much...' Was his last thought before he succumb to the sleep that suddenly took a hold of him. Resting at the window of Kaede's hut was a strange three-eyed crow. It's creepy eyes were focused on the sleeping Inuyasha.

It kept its eyes on Inuyasha for a moment longer before opening its long beak and revealing a row of sharp, vicious set of teeth. It looked like it was about to take a step into the hut when a rock suddenly hit the window sill it had been resting on. The crow cawed and flapped its wings, lifting itself into the air.

Swerving its head around, it cawed at the shadowed figure resting on the post nearby. The shadowed figure, who revealed to be Sango when the light shined on her, flipped a rock off her thumb and shot it at the crow. The crow cawed again and flew off.

'It must have smelled the scent of the jewel but to already appear...' She thought, staring at the crow as it flew off.

'Corpse dancing crow. Hm, looks like a nasty little ting as come to play.' She thought with a little smirk.

xoxox

'The dried up Well is what I had come out of when I arrived here so if I jump in...I should be able to go home...right?' He wondered. He figured he could at least try it and see what might happen. The worst thing that could happen is that nothing happens and he is stuck here till he finds another way to go home while the best thing would be that it would work and he would be back home with his family.

'I hope it works.' He sighed softly after a moment and continues his way towards the bone-eaters well.

Meanwhile back at the village, the villagers were going crazy trying to find said boy, who had disappeared this morning before anyone had awoken.

"Lord Inuyasha! Where are you Lord Inuyasha!?" The villagers called. They had been searching around the village for hours looking for the boy and yet they found no sign of him at all.

"There is no sign of him, Kaede-Sama." A younger villager and one of the ones who had informed the rest of Inuyasha's disappearance.

"Don't tell me he left by himself." Kaede muttered. Sango, who was resting on Kaede's roof, blinked at the commotion, wondering why the villagers were so uptight so early in the morning.

Meanwhile, while Inuyasha was making his way to the well, he failed to notice the pair of eyes watching him from the bushes and so wasn't prepared when arms reached out and grabbed him.

xoxox

"Its a boy.."

"A boy?" The small group of bandits whispered. When they had planned on capturing the human who held the Shikon No Tama, they figured it was a female and not a male who they would be capturing. But it seems that they had been wrong though that didn't change their plans to kill the human and steal the Shikon No Tama.

The two bandits that had kidnapped Inuyasha were struggling to keep the boy down. The kid had put up a fight when they had captured him and now both bandits were sporting a couple of bruises on their faces. The one with a beard and a long scar across his nose was the first to address their leader.

"We captured him just like you ordered, Okashira." He called.

"This bastard is sure wearing some strange clothes" Moshi, the other bandit who had kidnapped Inuyasha piped in.

"The jewel..." Okashira rasped out. Inuyasha lifts his head and see's a ugly, fat man who looked like he had seen better days standing before him. "The jewel...Hand it over." He said.

He tipped the Sake cup he was holding to his crusted lips, yet instead of going into his mouth, it dripped down his lips and onto his lap.

'What the hell is with this guy?' Inuyasha thought,

"Give me the Shikon No Tama!" Okashira yelled. He thrust his hand out and grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt. Lifting the boy up, he snatched the necklace from around his neck and then dropped him. Opening his hand, the Shikon No Tama sat innocently in his palm.

"Wha-?!"

_'Not only Youkai but people with evil in their hearts are also after the Shikon No Tama.' _Kaede's voice filtered into his mind.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and practically threw himself at Okashira. "Give that back!" He yelled. He slammed himself into Okashira's chest. It hurt but he knew he had to get the Shikon No Tama away from this guy. Nothing good would happen if this man used it. Suddenly he was shoved back and a sword was thrust in front of his face.

"Strain him." Okashira snapped. The two bandits that had kidnapped Inuyasha moved forward and threw the boy to the ground again. He fought them and was able to get a few hits in but they were able to once again get him to the ground.

Okashira smirked. Lifting his sword, he waits for his boys to get the boy into position before he threw his arm out. The bandits around him quietly whined to each other at the thought of killing the boy but said nothing to their leader, knowing better than to question his judgement.

However instead of getting Inuyasha, he missed and ended up cutting his own man in half.

"O-Okashira!?" Moshi cried, surprised by the actions of his leader. The man he cut split in half and dropped to the ground, his blood spilling from his dead body.

"Oops. Looks like I made a mistake but this time...This time I won't miss." Okashira said. He flicked the blood off his sword and raised it again.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' Inuyasha wondered.

"You..." Okashira yelled. "DIE!"

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled, breaking out of the bandits hold and moving around the room, trying to find a weapon he could use. Okashira followed behind him, waving his sword about and cutting off two of the heads of his bandits.

"W-What the hell are you doing Okashira!" One of his bandits called. Inuyasha reached the end of the room and grabbed one of the spears they had resting against the wall.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha yelled. He spun the spear in his hand before thrusting it out towards Okashira. Okashira's blade met his smaller one and a small struggle ensued however because Okashira's blade was larger and he knew how to wield a sword, he was able to push the boy away and cut the spear in half.

"Damn..." Inuyasha muttered. Throwing the two pieces away, he threw his fist up and got ready to fight this asshole off till his last breath. However before he could throw the first hit, the wall was smashed through and an angry half demon came smashing through, using her claws to cut Okashira's sword in half.

"Sango!" Inuyasha was surprised and relieved to see Sango there.

"What the hell!? What is with this bitch?!" The bandits called.

"You came to help me..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Where's the Shikon No Tama?!" Sango interrupted.

"...Wasn't on your mind at all?" He finished.

"Where's the jewel!?" Sango yelled.

"Ghehe" Okashira laughed, staring at the hanyou.

"This guy huh?...Ugh! What an awful small...It stinks of reeking corpse around here." She said, covering the lower part of her face with her long sleeves.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You're in there aren't you corpse dancing crow!" Sango yelled as she moved forward and sliced open Okashira's chest. Inside his chest, nesting was the same three eyed crow Sango had seen last night.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled.

"AHHH! What the fuck is going on!?" The bandits yelled.

"Sometime around last night, the Corpse dancing crow ate its way through his chest and built a fucking nest." Sango muttered.

"O...Okashira...you mean he's already dead?" One bandit asked.

"I thought he was acting weird." Another said.

"Damn...How cruel..." Inuyasha muttered. The three-eyed crow cawed at Sango, who covered the lower part of her face again with her sleeve.

"Because the Corpse dancing crow is not that strong, it manipulates a damn corpse to fight." She said. The three eyed crow made Okashira grab another sword that was lying on the ground and charged towards Sango. Sango was faster though.

"Get outta that stinking bloody nest, you scum!" She screamed as she rammed her fist into his chest, right where the three-eyed crow had been resting. The crow jumped out of Okashira's body and Okashira's dead body slumped against Sango, who threw it to the side.

"The jewel!" She growled when she noticed the crow was carrying the jewel in its beak. It cawed at Sango before leaving.

Sango sneered and grabbed a spear. Shooting it at the three eyed crow, she was slightly surprised to see that she had missed and that the three eyed crow was getting away.

She searched about the room to see if she could find another weapon but all she saw was a bow and a basket of arrows. Grabbing it, she raced over to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm. "Come!" She lifts him up and throws him on her back before taking off.

It only took moments for her to catch up to the Corpse dancing crow however she didn't realize just how fast it was in the air. "You won't fucking get away!" She yelled. Pushing off from a nearby branch, she launched herself in the air. "What are you doing? Shoot the damn thing down!" She yelled.

"What!? Are you crazy!" Inuyasha sputtered. "I've never even used a b-" Sango cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Did you know that, this bastard, only feeds on humans. You wouldn't want it to become something demonic, would you?" She asked.

Meanwhile the crow was just finishing swallowing the jewel.

'Fuck! It actually swallowed it!' Inuyasha thought. Growling, he snatched the bow and arrow from Sango and tried stringing it onto the bow. It took a moment but he was able to do it and took aim. "Alright here goes nothing!" He said.

'After he shoots down the Corpse dancing crow, I will have no further need of him. He'll be splattered to the ground once this is over.' She thought.

"You can do it in one shot! Miroku was a master of the bow!" She said out loud.

"I'm Inuyasha. Damn it!" He yelled. He shook off his angry a moment later and just focused on taking down the Corpse dancing crow before it attacked anybody else.

'But right now I really need you to lend me your power, Miroku.' He thought. Finished with that thought, he released the arrow and let it sail. It sailed through the air, shooting right towards the crow and yet just when it was about to reach it, it fell and disappeared into the trees.

"Huh?" Inuyasha sweatdropped. "Uh When you said that Miroku was a master of the bow...was that a lie?" He asked.

"You're just damn clusmy aren't you?" She yelled. When they look backed, Inuyasha was surprised to see that the crows appearance had changed. It's mouth was stretched further back and its row of tiny teeth were much bigger and sharper than before. Its wings grew longer and more dragon like. It's tail was also longer with a sharp tip. All and all, the crow suddenly looked more menacing than it had before.

xoxox

In a nearby peaceful village, the crow made its descent. It flew by the man working, catching their attention however the man didn't realize the danger that had just entered their village.

The Dancing corpse crow cawed and searched through the crowds of people, trying to find the perfect prey. When it did, it descended down and before the mother could even blink, grabbed her child and flew off.

"AHHH! Kokichi!' Kokichi's mom screamed. She chased after the crow but ended up tripping and dropping to the ground.

Sango bounced by a moment later. Kicking off from the ground, she sailed through the air once more.

"That thing...it isn't going to..." Inuyasha trailed off, a bad feeling piling in his stomach.

"I told you, the Corpse dancing crow feeds on humans but since its hanging onto its prey, its movement will be restricted!" She smirked. Kicking off from a nearby hut, she pushed herself till she was higher than the crow demon. Once she was high enough, she slipped her arm out from her sleeve and descended down to cut the demon in half.

"Idiot! You have to save the child!" Inuyasha yelled. Throwing himself off of Sango, he grabbed the child just as Sango attacked the crow. The crow however, now without its prey was faster and was able to dodge her attack.

"You idiot! Why are you interfering with me!?" She yelled.

The crow spun mid-air and opened its beak, ready to eat both Inuyasha and the child.

"Sankon Testusou!" She yelled, cutting the crow in half before it could eat Inuyasha and the child. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the boy and turned in the air so he would take the impact of the crash instead of him. He hissed slightly but ignored his pain and checked on the little boy.

When the child realized he wasn't in danger anymore, he threw himself at Inuyasha and cried. Inuyasha's gaze softened. "You're alright now." He said, patting his head.

"Hey idiot!" Sango called. She was trying to catch Inuyasha's attention but she noticed that the crow was beginning to regenerate and cursed.

Once it regenerated, it immediately flew off with Sango following after it.

Inuyasha, who was still on the ground noticed a glow around the crow. "I see it! Under the wings!" He yelled. Sango followed after and took another swipe but was only able to nik the tail off. It grew back a moment later.

Sango dropped back down to the ground. "That scum! It's trying to sneak off until it absorbs the Shikon No Tama completely." She said.

'Damn it. I have to do something and quickly.' Inuyasha thought, clenching his hand. He hissed softly when something pierce his hand and opened it to see the foot of the crow in his palm.

'Wait a sec. I think I have an idea.' He untied the red scarf he kept around his arm and wrapped it around the foot. Grabbing an arrow, he tied the foot to the arrow, strung it along the bow and then took aim.

"He's going for that kind of distance?" A villager murmured.

"You won't hit it like that idiot! Not when you're as feeble with the bow as..." Sango began.

"Just watch! It'll definitely hit it!" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Letting the arrow go, they all watched as it flew through the air and right towards the crow. As it flew, Sango noticed the leg of the crow attached to the arrow.

'The Corpse dancing crows leg...on the arrow?!' She thought.

'With the Shikon No Tama's regenerative power the leg should return toward the body for sure.' Inuyasha thought as he watched the arrow fly to the crow and strike it in the belly. The moment it touched it, the crow exploded into a million pieces.

"Yea! I did it!" He yelled.

Then suddenly a bright light lit the sky and from that bright lit, a bunch of smaller lights shot out from it. Those smaller lights sailed all over the Feudal Era, catching the attention of the humans and the demons.

"Kaede-Sama! That light!?" A villager called.

'This...will be a problem...' She thought as she stared at the bright sky.

xoxox

'I wonder what that light we saw earlier was?' Inuyasha thought as he rode on Sango's back.

"Hey! Is the jewel really here somewhere?" Sango asked as she moved through the forest, towards the spot that Inuyasha said he felt the jewel.

"Somehow I just have this feeling that its here somewhere. " Inuyasha said.

"Hm?" Sango slid to a stop and looked up through the leaves above. Just as she did, the head of the Corpse dancing crow came charging towards her.

"The Corpse Crow!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango smirked. "Finally. It came looking for me." Sango muttered.

Inuyasha jumped off her back just as she jumped in the air and slammed the head into the ground. It smashed into a million pieces soon after.

"You're fucking dead!" She yelled. Something shiny and small bounced out of the crows body and rolled along the floor.

"Huh? What the heck was that?" Inuyasha said. He walked over to where it had rolled and was surprised when he picked it up and saw a small fragment resting between his fingers.

"Could this be..." He trailed off, staring at the small fragment. "A fragment of the Shikon No Tama? " He muttered.

"WHAT!?"

xoxoxo

"What the hell is going on!?" Sango screamed. She was sitting in Kaede's hut, screeching and howling about the small fragment they had found when she had killed the Corpse crow.

"Stop howling Sango." Kaede muttered, giving the hanyou a glare.

"What happened to the Jewel!?" Sango yelled, ignoring what Kaede had said.

Kaede sighed and continued stirring the stew she was making.

"When Inuyasha fired his purifying arrow, it shattered the Mononoke's body along with the Shikon No Tama. The Jewel fragments have been scattered all over, I'd say. It may have broken into ten pieces or a hundred but even a single fragment in the hands of a strong Mononoke could be the beginning of a great disaster." Kaede informed both of them.

Inuyasha at by the fire, a fist to his chin as he thought about what Kaede had just said. 'Is this...Could this be my fault?' He wondered but before it could wallow in his depression at the thought of it being his fault that the jewel broke, Kaede interrupted.

"Now listen. Inuyasha, Sango. The two of you must combine your powers to collect the fragments of the Shikon No Tama and return it to normal."

"Eh?"

"Heh?"

xoxox

On a cold day in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was skimming through a stream. He had his arms wrapped around his naked torso and was trying to stop his shivering as he walked further into the stream.

"Damn...This water is c-cold." He muttered.

"Inuyasha!Stop being unreasonable and come out before you catch a cold!" Kaede called. She was resting in front of the fire that she had created before Inuyasha had dived into the stream to take a bath. She sat a little ways from the stream and had her back to Inuyasha, not wanting to disturb the boys privacy.

Inuyasha shook his head and lowered the rest of his body into the water. "Nah, I'll be fine." He muttered. Shaking off his shivers, he decided to take a dive, hoping by the time he came back up, his body would be use to the cold by then.

Meanwhile in the village, all the villagers were gossiping about Inuyasha.

"I heard that Inuyasha-Sama is having a purification ceremony."

"Is it to increase spiritual power?"

"Yea. I also heard that if anybody peeks, they be visited by Divine Retribution."A villager chopping up the wood said.

Resting on the roof of Kaede's hut was Sango. She could hear all the gossip that was going on and couldn't help but scoff. Why did the villagers feel the need to gossip about the boy in the first place? It wasn't like he was that special anyway. He was just a simple boy and yet everything day now she heard something or other from the villagers. They all treated him like he was some sort of god sent to protect them from the demons that roamed this world.

'What a joke.' She thought.

She continued listening for a few more minutes, hoping they would begin talking about something more interesting but when they just continued talking about the boy, she took off. Son their voices began to fade and only the sound of the forest filled her ears.

'Why do those villagers like him so much anyway?' She thought. They had never taken to a stranger so fast before and yet with this boy they had. They had welcomed him with open arms, acting like he was some long lost friend or something. They hadn't even treated her that way before and they had known her longer.

They never warmed up to her, not even when she knew and hung out with Miroku. No, they treated her like she was dirt beneath their shoes and only had played nice in front of Miroku. Though they always warned him to stay away from her because she was bad news and because she wasn't good enough to be around him.

She remembers those conversation. She remembers the hurt and pain that clouded her heart from their comments. But what hurt the more was the fact that Miroku never defended her. He simply laughed off their comments and continued on. He did nothing but laugh them off.

It pissed her off each time it happened and yet when she questioned him on it, he would simply get this far away look on his face that had her memorized and quiet. She always wondered why he got such a look on his face whenever she asked him about their comments but had been afraid to ask.

That look always seemed to take her breath away and cause her to stare. She would stare and wouldn't be able to break out of it until he pointed it out to her. By then she would be extremely embarrassed at being caught and stomp away. Though she would never be able to stay away for long and before she knew it, would be returning to the same clearing to see him again.

Back then, she hadn't been able to understand why she couldn't stay away from him. She didn't understand why drew her to him. Why every time she was around him, a warmth would take a hold of her and the loneliness she always felt would disappear.

She hadn't understood back then what the feeling was but now she knows. She knows what she felt for him. She knew now...It was because...

"Sango?" Kaede called. Sango snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Kaede.

"What?" She said.

"Ye were staring into the fire for a long time and..."

"Whatever." Sango snapped, turning away from the old woman.

'Damn Kaede' She thought. Damn that old woman for interrupting her thoughts. Damn her for taking away the feeling that had been overtaking her as she thought of Miroku. Damn he-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango was snapped out of her angry thoughts and glanced up. Her golden colored eyes grew wide before flushing over in a daze as she stared at Inuyasha's naked torso. Well defined muscles, smooth and unscathed skin and broad shoulders is what Sango so dazed as she glanced him over.

Inuyasha was beginning to get uncomfortable with her staring and was hoping she would snap out of it soon and throw a insult at him. But she didn't. She just kept staring. Staring and staring until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't continue to let her stare at him like that. It was creepy and uncomfortable.

"DOWN GIRL!" He yelled. Sango was immediately slammed into the ground. The dazed look that overtook her eyes was gone and now only angry flashed in them.

Inuyasha was glad.

"Wahh!" She screamed, dropping to the ground. Inuyasha huffed, made his way out the water and grabbed his towel. Wrapping it around himself, he grabbed the clothes Kaede had lent him and moved over to a nearby bush to get dressed.

Kaede shook her head and continued tending to the fire. When the spell finally wore off, an angry Sango stomped into the camp and sat down by the fire. She ignored Inuyasha and Kaede and sat cross legged on the ground with her arms stuffed in her sleeves.

"Are you a pervert or something?!" Inuyasha asked as he stepped out from behind the bush. Sango scoffed.

"You idiot. I was just..."

"You came to steal the Shikon fragment, didn't you?" Kaede cut in.

"I see you understand me, old woman"

"Sango, you must join your power with Inuyasha's ability to sense the Shikon No Tama if you want to make sure that it is..."

"That's why I've agreed to work with that disgusting boy, for the sake of the Jewel." Sango said, turning her head around to glance at Kaede.

"You really hate me, don't you?" Inuyasha asked, stepping over to sit by the fire. Sango made the mistake of looking over at the boy and was shocked to see him dressed like Miroku.

'Miroku.' Sango thought. She continued staring as Inuyasha's face was overlapped by Miroku's. Inuyasha ignored he laid his clothes out to dry.

"What's with that face Sango?" She asked. She had noticed the half demon acting strangely since she had arrived and yet she had ignored it till now.

"Kaede-Sama." A woman with two children called. She was holding the hand of one while the other was resting on her back. "My daughter..."

"She suddenly collapsed?" Kaede asked. The woman gave a nod causing Kaede to get up. "I must return to the village. Try not to fight." She called over her shoulder before both her and the woman disappeared.

"Hey" Sango called.

"What?" Inuyasha muttered, hanging his clothes out.

"Take those off." Sango said. She turned to look over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha eyebrow twitched and he grabbed the nearest rock and slammed it down on Sango's head.

"Fuck! What the hell?!" Sango yelled, clenching her head. It was throbbing badly.

"Pervert!"

"I didn't say get naked! Just get back into your weird clothes!" Sango yelled.

"Because these make me look like Miroku?"

"...None of your business." She said, turning her head away.

'Geeze...She's like a junior high kid!' He thought.

"Anyway with an attitude like that, there's no way we can work together."

"Hmph. If that's the case then fine by me. I can do it on my own."

"Oh I see, so you'll be alright without me then?"

"Hn? Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I've made my decision. I'm going home. Goodbye Sango." Inuyasha said. He grabbed his stuff and started to leave.

"Going home? Hey!"

"Huh? It's no use trying to stop me."

"You've got the Jewel fragment. Leave it here." Sango said. She held her hand out and waits for Inuyasha to give her the small fragment they had found.

"Hm? Oh you mean this?" He asked, pulling out a small bag. "I don't think so. Down girl." He said.

Sango slammed into the ground a moment later. "Fu..ck!" She yelled. Inuyasha ignored her as he walked away, swinging the bag around his finger.

xoxox

"This way Kaede-Sama." The woman led Kaede into her small hut. Flipping over the flap, she led Kaede to the back where her daughter laid, in the dark, covered by blankets. "She was just fine this morning but.." She trailed off.

"I see." Kaede said. As she went to take a step towards the girl, she noticed and sensed something immediately. "Move away!" She yelled just as the girl's body suddenly rose in a un natural way. Her body rose and hung in the air like a puppet.

"She's. floating?" Her mother whispered. Long pieces of hair that were wrapped around her fingers and arm pulled the girls hand up just as the hair wrapped around a knife nearby. The knife was yanked by the hair and flew into the girl's hands.

The girl grabbed a hold of the handle and then flew towards Kaede with the knife drawn out. There was a loud scream and blood was splattered around the room.

xoxox

'The Dry Well.' Inuyasha thought. He slowly made his way over it and once he was there, he placed his clothes down on the lid and peeked inside.

'With this, I should be able to go home.' He thought. When he glanced down at the bottom though, he was shocked to see bones lying there.

_"That well is known as the "Bone Gobbling Well" The remains of Mononoke are disposed of there. When a few days pass, the remains completely vanish.'_

'These those the bones of Centipede Mistress.' Inuyasha wondered.

There was a tweet above him but suddenly the tweet was cut short and the bird that had been flying by dropped to the ground, cut in half.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at the bird, wondering what had happened before he jumped up however when he did something cut his cheek and the sleeve of his outfit. He glanced about and noticed a web of hair surrounding the Dry Well.

"Is this hair?!" He wondered out loud.

"Hm...So you can see it, huh?" A soft, musical voice called. Inuyasha glanced up and saw a beautiful woman in a very revealing outfit standing on the hair. Her hair was a dark green which she tied up fan-like in hair bob style. She had creamy skin and sharp fingernails as well as a lithe and very agile body.

Her eyes were reddish-violet color with red eye shadow and red lipstick. She ties a red ribbon in her hair and a black choker around her neck that ties in a bow in the back. Her garb is that of a kunoichi(Female Ninja). Her ninja tunic is black and sleeveless, is cut mid-way down her thighs and exposes her cleavage. Wrapped around her waist is a bright yellow sash that ties in the front.

She wore thin, tight black gloves on both of her hands. They are holstered to her middle fingers and extend beyond her wrist, just short of mid-forearm. She also had tight black cloths acting as foot guards on both legs. They start mid-way up her shins down to her middle toes, each held by thin straps at the bottom arches of her foot. She had a Wakizashi sword holstered to her hip.

"It's my Kushi no Kago but simply being able to see it is useless." She sang.

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sakasa-Gami no Yura. Though there's no need for you to remember that." She sang. She slowly lifts her hand till it is raised above her head. The hair attached to her fingers raises as well. "Your life is as good as over." She sings. The hair surrounding Inuyasha rose and cut through his shirt.

Inuyasha stumbled back, his legs knocking into the Dry Well. The hair stopped a moment later and settled again as Yura dropped down till she was standing in front of Inuyasha.

"My~ What beautiful hair you have." She sings as she lifts her hand and runs two of her fingers through Inuyasha's hair.

"Get back or..." Yura grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's face and placed a slow, intense kiss on his lips. As she did so, she slid her hand down and allowed it to slip into his shirt and grab the bag he had hiding there. Once she had it, she pulled back from him. Inuyasha was slightly dazed by the kiss, which gave Yura the perfect chance.

She slowly grabbed a hold of her Wakizashi and slid it out. The light glinted off the blade as she lifts it. She bowed her head a little, a smirk crossing her face as she lifts it up and then plunges downwards, towards Inuyasha chest.

xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**Sango: Fuedal Fairy Tale**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters. This is being written purely for fun. Some Characters might be Oc but that's because of the reverse of their roles. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha was able to snap out of his daze and seeing the Wakizashi quickly snapped into action. Throwing his arms up, he pushed her as hard as he could away, narrowing missing the Wakizashi as it went by his face.

The force of the push however caused Inuyasha to lose his balance and fall back, towards the Well. Throwing his arms out, he windmilled them, hoping to somehow be able to keep his balance by doing so but it didn't work and down he went, into the Well.

"No you don't!" Yura yelled as she flicked her Wakizashi out and threw it into the Well. A moment later however, as it neared the bottom and caught nothing as it went down, she pulled on one of the hairs that was attached to her finger and pulled her Wakizashi from the Well.

"Hm?" She questioned dropping down on the lid of the Well. Peering down into the darkness, she was surprised to see that the boy wasn't lying broken at the bottom of the Well, instead he was gone. Like he had simply vanished. "...What was that boy?" She wondered aloud.

x-x

_"I'm going home. Goodbye Sango."_

Sango grumbled loudly under her breath as she skimmed through the forest, making her way towards the village. Her grumbling was the result of that stupid human Inuyasha who had left with the Shikon Jewel while Sango was pinned to the ground.

"That stupid brat. I'll feel better once he's gone..." She mumbled. Breaking through the tree's, she finally arrived in the village and quickly zoomed through, her focus on the Well and getting there before Inuyasha did.

However as she passed through the villager, four young girls, probably only in their teens jumped into the air, hanging there for a second like puppets before they all rushed forward. Three out of the four girls took a swipe at Sango with their weapons but Sango was able to dodge them before they could hit her.

Gripping two of the girls wrist, she allowed her body to drop down, bring both girls with her. As she reached the ground, she stomped on one's wrist and kicked the other away before they could try and attack.

Bringing the other two she had a hold on down, she stopped just before she plowed them into the ground when she noticed that the same girls that were attacking her were the same girls from the village.

"What the...their the girls from the village? But..." She mumbled, staring at their faces and trying to piece together why girls from the village were attacking her.

"Don't injure those girls!" Kaede called from the ground. She was crawling slowly towards Sango, blood coating the left side of her kimono.

"Kaede-Babaa!" Sango called. She threw aside the girls she had been holding just as Kaede crawled over. "What're you up to, with all this blood?" Sango asked.

"...Could you not have worded that some other way?" She asked.

"Are they targeting me?" Sango asked as she watched the four girls she had downed earlier, rise up.

"They are being manipulated by someone..." Kaede trailed off when she noticed something that she hadn't when she first reached Sango. "Where is Inuyasha? Call Inuyasha here!" She said, panic coloring her tone.

"No way! I'll beat them again myself!" Sango exclaimed getting up from her crouched position.

"You...You can't!" Kaede warned but Sango wasn't paying her any attention. Her attention was on the four, now five girls that were beginning to surround her and Kaede. "Listen to me Sango! These girls are being manipulated so do not harm them."

"Your spouting ideological nonsense Kaede-Babaa. You were almost killed by these bitches, weren't you?" She asked, her tone hard.

"You don't understand, Sango...You must kill the one who controls them from the shadows and not the..." The rest of her sentence wasn't heard as Sango snapped into action.

"I don't have time for this!" She yelled. One of the girls holding a small farming scythe charged forward, scythe held slightly above her head. Sango stood her ground, waiting for her to close in.

"Sango! The hair...Sever the hair attached to the girls!" Kaede yelled desperately.

"What hair!? I don't see any!" She yelled back. Pulling her arm back, she clenched her fingers together and then lashed out but ended up getting nothing but air.

"What?" She gasped. Hearing the rustle of clothing had Sango rising her head to the sky and there, high above her was the same girl she had just been about to swipe.

"No! Run Sango!" Kaede yelled, alerting Sango of the other two girls who had charged forward while her back was turned. They moved quickly over to Sango and then around her, wrapping the hair attached to their bodies around her as well. They were able to get both her arms pinned against her chest and one of her legs wrapped.

"Ugh!" Sango grunted, dodging the fourth girls attack. Noticing that something had her arms pinned and wondering if it was that hair Kaede had been talking about earlier, she grabbed a hold of what had her tied down and tugged.

However instead of pulling out the person behind this whole thing, the hair grew and brought Sango skidding across the ground from the unexpected move.

"Aww too bad...The hair grows." Yura of the hair sang. She was sitting in a barren tree a few yards away from the village. The hairs attached to the females attacking Sango were also attached to her fingers.

"Now then...Lets have that pretty little neck of yours!" She sung darkly, twitching her fingers till it made a intricate pattern of the hair. Then she pulled her hands apart, creating a knot in the middle of the hair.

The hair did her bidding and before Sango could react had her trapped against a tree, her whole body pinned down. Cursing under her breath, she quickly fought against what had her pinned, which she guessed was the hair. Slamming her feet to the tree, she arched the rest of her body forward just in time as the hair split the tree behind her into pieces.

"Fucking hell. I thought I was dead." She muttered, rubbing at her neck.

"Had you been an ordinary human, you would have lost your neck." Kaede informed her. They didn't have much time to discuss how close Sango had been to getting her neck cut off as newcomers were making their way over.

"Damn it. This is getting us nowhere." She growled. Crouching down, she whipped Kaede off the ground and threw her on her back. Once she was sure the old woman wasn't going to fall off, she took off.

She raced across the ground to build up enough speed before she kicked off and sailed the rest of the way through the air. As they moved through the air, Kaede noticed that the whole sky was covered by hairs and when she went to warn Sango of the danger, it was too late as Sango had just plowed through.

x-x

Deeper in the forest and further away from the village and the manipulator, Sango heaved Kaede off her back and laid her down in a patch of leaves. When Kaede looked comfortable enough, she decided to ask a question that plagued her since Kaede had told her about the hair.

"Babaa...You said you could see the hair?" She asked and when Kaede shook her head yes, she continued. "Then tell me where it leads!" She demanded.

"...Inuyasha is the only one who can help you now...With myself in this condition and my eyes not like they used to be...Inuyasha will be your only hope." She said.

'So that boy can see it too?' Sango wondered.

V-V

Groaning softly from whatever was poking him in the back, Inuyasha awoke from his dreams and as he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see he was lying in the Well.

Shifting slightly into a sitting position, he glanced around himself, making sure he was actually in the Well and not being fooled by that woman who had attacked him earlier.

"That's right...I was attacked by that woman..." Inuyasha muttered, remembering how that woman with the hair had cornered him, stole his Shikon Jewel and then tried to distract him with a kiss while trying to stab him with her Wakizashi.

"Then...Then I fell into the Well..." He mumbled, trying to remember everything that had happened when he had encountered that strange woman who controlled hair.

"But we've already checked the well many times!"

"But I saw big brother fall in!"

"You must have dreamed it."

"Its true! Why won't you believe me!" Souta yelled.

"Jii... Jii-Chan! Souta!" Inuyasha yelled, interrupting their argument and causing both to peer down into the darkness. Using his flashlight to see, Jii-Chan was surprised and shocked to see his grandson at the bottom of the Well, a big smile coloring his face as he looked at them.

"Inu... Souta! Quick get the ladder!" He yelled. Souta jumped at his Jii-Chan demand and then quickly rushed out of the Well house and over to the small shed that rested beside the Shrine. Slamming the door open, he moved to the back of the shed and found the ladder they kept there for emergencies.

Grabbing a hold of the rope ladder, he tucked it under his armpit and then raced off. Getting back to the Well house in record time, he jumped over the two steps that led to the bottom and held out the rope ladder for his Jii-Chan.

Jii-Chan grabbed it and placed it on the lid of the Well. Rolling it slightly, he pushed the rest off the edge and watched as it unrolled as it fell. Once it hit the bottom, it was completely unrolled. "Use this to get up Inuyasha!" He called.

"Thanks Jii-Chan!" Inuyasha yelled. Walking over to the ladder, he grabbed a hold, testing it first to make sure it would be able to hold his weight before he made his way up. It took him just a few minutes to reach the top and as he reached to grab the edge to pull himself up, his Jii-Chan grabbed his hand instead and heaved him out the Well.

"Inuyasha...your okay? Your..."

"I'm home Jii-Chan. I'm really home." Inuyasha whispered.

xxx

"Alright. That'll do." Sango said, arms crossed inside her Kimono's sleeves as she looked down at her work. She had dug a hole big and deep enough to nest Kaede's body inside while she went to find that human and than kill that woman who had attacked her earlier. "I'll bury you here." She said, turning to look at Kaede, who was still resting in the pile of leaves.

"...I'm not dead yet, you know." Kaede informed her.

"I know that!" She snapped. Moving away from the hole, she returned to Kaede's side and lifts her up. Carrying her over to the hole, she lightly placed her inside and then began covering her with the dirt and leaves she had dug up earlier. "What I'm saying is, hide here. I'll dig you out later...if I don't forget." She muttered the last part but she was sure Kaede had still heard her.

"...See that you do not." She warned.

"I know Kaede-Babaa." She said before taking off. She needed to get to the Well as quick as possible and find out what the hell Inuyasha had been doing this whole time.

xxx

"Inuyasha's story is..." Midori trailed off, her fingers to her lips.

"..." Jii-Chan stayed silent while Souta cut in before his mom could finish her sentence.

"But its true... The monster really did come out of the Well and big brother was..." Souta and Midori's conversation faded out as Jii-Chan allowed his thoughts to wonder to what his grandson had told him earlier.

'The legend of the bone-eaters Well has been passed down through the ages and it has been said that the remains of the Mononoke vanish somewhere within but could that "somewhere" actually be the flow of time?' He wondered. And if that was true then...

"There is no time to waste!" He exclaimed, scaring Midori and Souta who had been discussing whether Inuyasha's story was true or if he had simply dreamed it up when he hit his head on the side of the Well.

Jii-Chan ignored them both as he rushed off, hurrying to his room to grab nails, a hammer and his Ofuda's. Once he had everything, he quickly got to work sealing the Well off.

"Eh? Sealed?" Inuyasha asked. He was running a comb through his slightly wet hair while sitting at the table with his Jii-Chan.

"Yes, by using Ofuda of miraculous value, I have sealed it with a powerful kekkai. The Well shall never be opened again." Jii-Chan informed him proudly.

Inuyasha gave a nod to his Jii-Chan but zoned out whatever else his Jii-Chan was saying.

'Somehow...everything that happened feels like a dream...but still...In that world on the other side...I wonder if they're okay.' He thought, his thoughts turning to Kaede and Sango.

xxx

"No mistake...its that boy's scent..." Sango mumbled. She was crouched down on the ground, sniffing it as she moved towards the Well. The scent of that boy had caught her attention as soon as she reached the clearing and pausing in her running, she had crouched down to check the scent.

Crawling along the ground like a dog, she finally reached the Well, where his scent was strongest and peered inside. It was dark but the shift of wind blew his scent right into her face.

"Bleh!" She groaned, turning her face from the Well. She waited a moment for his scent to clear from her nostrils before she pushed off the edge and leaped inside.

xxx

"Aaahh...Home sweet home." Inuyasha groaned in bliss as he relaxed on his soft bed. The feeling of the warm fabric and the smell of his own room could have put Inuyasha right to sleep if his thoughts would stop wondering back that other world.

'Sengoku Jidai...I can't believe I was actually there just a little while ago. It just seems...so unreal...' He thought. It still amazed him to know that he had actually traveled to a another world and the Sengoku Jidai at that. To believe that falling in that Well would actually take him to a whole new world. It was like a dream.

Or a nightmare as he remembered Mistress Centipede dragging him down the Well, begging for the Shikon No Tama...

"Oh shit!" He cursed, jumping up from his relaxed position. Thoughts of the Shikon No Tama had brought back the memories of that woman and how she had stolen his piece when she had attacked him.

Damn...

"Sango is going to be pissed when she finds out..." He mumbled, shuddering at the anger he knew the half-demon would display when she learned that he had lost the jewel.

_"You're disgusting. I'm better off on my own." _

"That's right. She told me she was just fine without me. Right. Then I can forget about everything because there is no way in hell I'm going back again!" He yelled.

xxxx

"Hey Jii-Chan. About the sealed Well...Its not going to open up again, is it?" Souta asked, clinging to his Jii-Chan.

"Of course not. The Well has been tightly sealed with blessed Ofuda. No youkai or monster could possibly break through its protective barrier." Jii-Chan proudly stated.

"Its Oden! Oden! Alright, lets dig in and..." Inuyasha cheered, grabbing up some Oden with his chop-sticks and going to take a bite when the door was suddenly slammed open and a displeased Sango stood in the doorway. She had a few Ofuda's sticking out of her hair but those was ignored. Her golden gaze flickered down to the boy who had suddenly left without a word.

"Eh...? Sango...?" He questioned, wondering if he was actually seeing Sango standing in his doorway.

"Damn you...Who ever said you could go home whenever you feel like it?" She asked, her displeasure evident in her tone.

"You...How did you...Where?"

"From the Well of course!" Sango yelled.

"From the Well? But..."

"Do not lie! Those seals have been handed down at our Shrine for generations of..." Jii-Chan cut in but was interrupted by the half-demon.

"Seal...? You mean this thing?" She asked, picking out one of the Ofuda's from her hair. "Didn't work at all." She said, holding it out to him.

"Jii-Chan..." Souta called but he was too shocked to answer. Ignoring them and flicking the Ofuda to the floor, she marched over to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm.

"Wait a sec! I don't wanna..."

"You're fucking coming with me right now!" She yelled.

"Wait just a moment!" Midori yelled, getting up.

"What the..." Sango wondered.

"Mama..."

"Your ears...Are they real?" She asked. When she reached them, she had reached out and instead of hitting the half-demon like Inuyasha expected, she had grabbed her ears and began playing with them, just like he had done when he had first saw Sango.

"Me next! Me next!" Souta called.

"Mama! This isn't really the time to be..." He yelled, getting ready to reach out and stop his mom from playing with Sango's ears when he noticed a piece of hair wrapped around Sango's sleeve.

"Sango! Those stands of hair!" He yelled.

"What hair?" Sango asked.

"You...Can't see them?!" He said, pulling the hair off of her but was shocked when it wrapped around his hand a moment later. Grossed out that the hair had moved on its own, he slipped it off his hand but was shocked when it cut him.

"In...Inuyasha...That blood..." His Jii-Chan muttered.

"How did it happen?" Midori asked. Concern coloring her eyes for her son.

'I'm the only one who can see it...Could this be... It can't be...' He thought. The thought of this being her hair had him making his way out of his home and towards the Well house where he was shocked to see a load of hair coming out from the Well.

' Those hairs...They're coming after...'

"Looks like Keade-Babaa was right...You can see well at least." Sango said, leaning against the door of the Well house.

"You...You brought this horrible thing here, didn't you!?" He yelled, angry that the half-demon had endangered his family by coming here.

"Inuyasha!"

"Big brother!"

"You mustn't come in here!" Inuyasha yelled, shutting the door on them and leaning against it with all his weight to stop them from opening it.

'Its coming here...I have to stop it from coming here!' The hairs rose up and out of the Well. Stretching out, they shot out to take out Inuyasha but he moved and called out to Sango. "In front of you!"

"Here?!" Sango asked, throwing her arm out in front of her and missing. The hairs quickly wrapped around her arm and leg and pulled.

"Inuyasha! Open up Inuyasha!" His Jii-Chan cried.

"You scum!" Sango growled, she ripped off some of the hair that was wrapped around her arm but the pieces she did cut, just grew back together and continued attacking her.

'Even when cut...they grow back...There is no end to it...' He thought. Glancing about, he was trying to find anything that would give them a clue on how to defeat the hair and when he glanced over to the Well, he noticed two lone strands hanging out the Well.

'Over there! Its the main strand controlling all the other hair!' He thought, jumping up from his spot and making his way over. Getting closer, he pointed out the two stands to Sango but since Sango couldn't actually see the hairs, she had missed.

'She can't see it...In that case..' He reached up and grabbed the strands. Squeezing hard, he allowed them to cut through his flesh and coat themselves in his blood. Immediately as the blood coated the hair, Sango was able to see the hairs and quickly cut it in half.

Immediately after, the rest of the rest of the hair died off and stopped attacking.

"It died down finally." Sango muttered.

'Its strange but if Yura was after the Shikon No Tama then she should have already accomplished her goal...unless...Damn! She's after me and Sango!' He thought.

"Sango! Let's go back!" He yelled, running down the steps and to the Well.

"You...Actually want to go back now?" She asked, skeptical of him.

"You're really not good at understanding things, are you?" He rudely asked. "I don't really want to go back but..." He trailed off. If he actually stayed here though, then he would be putting his family in danger and that was something he wouldn't allow. He couldn't let his family be put in danger for something that was his responsibility.

Suddenly something was draped over his head and when he grabbed a hold of it, he was surprised to see that Sango had shed off a part of her kimono and had given it to him.

"Its made from the fur of a fire rat. Its stronger than most amour." She muttered.

"T-thank you..."

"But I only gave it to you because your skin is so terribly weak..."

"Right..." Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes at the half-demon.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Sango yelled, leaping into the Well at the same time as Inuyasha.


End file.
